Kenny did what now?
by MidoriUshanka
Summary: What happens when Kenny kisses Kyle behind a school building? How does Stan react? Does the Redhead like it? This is a future fan fiction  they would be 16 in this story.  Read, review, and enjoy this To-be-continued One Shot between Kyle and Kenny!
1. Chapter 1

**South Park**

Kyle X Kenny One shot

POV~3d person

"Hey dude," Kyle muttered as he entered the Marsh household.

"Hi," Stan replied. The dark haired teen was lying on the emerald green couch, and had been all day. "Whats up?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, why the fuck weren't you at school today?" Kyle fumed. His face was bright red. Almost as red as his hair.

"I'm sick," Stan lied. "Dude, whats wrong? It looks like you were screaming at somebody!" he laughed.

"I was!" the Jew burst. Concern flooded Stan as he clicked off the T.V. set.

"What did Cartman do this time?" he asked with a pinch of sarcasm in his voice. Stan tried to picture Cartman insulting Kyle badly, and was deeply surprised when he replied.

"It wasn't Cartman,"

"What?" Stan gasped. "Who was it, then?"

"Kenny!" Kyle raged. "I don't know if I can tell you what-"

"Back up a second!" Stan demanded. "Kenny?" What could Kenny have done to cause his best friend to yell? All he knew was that Kyle was pissed.

"Yeah! I don't know if I should tell you what he did..." the redhead mumbled.

"Come on, Kyle. Your my best friend. You know you can tell me anything," Stan said in a sincere voice.

"Later." was all Kyle said. He changed the subject. "So your sick?"

"Well, not really," the raven haired boy admitted. "I'm faking so that I'd miss the social studies test today. Was it hard?"

"Not really..." Kyle mumbled. "But the language arts test was bull shit! I swear to God that Ms. Clark wanted all of us to fail!"

"Yeah, she's a bitch," Stan agreed. "Hey do you wanna sleep over tonight? I just thought, since its Friday and all..."

"Sure, let me ask my mom," Kyle sent a text to his mother asking if he could spend the night at the Marsh's house. Both boys sat in silence until the redhead's phone started buzzing... "She said no, because we're going out to dinner tonight. Ugh, its my parent's anniversary."

"Well maybe next weekend," the dark haired teen offered.

"Yeah," Kyle said. "Oh, dude, my mom also said I should be getting home, so... I'll see you Monday?"

"Sure. Bye," Stan waved.

"Bye," the Jew left. Stan went back to watching television until he wondered, 'What did Kenny do to piss him off so much?' The thought nagged at him all night. Eventually he decided to text Kenny to find out. After typing the text he read it over:

**To: Kenny M.**

**Hey dude! Whats up? Kyle came to my house and he was all red in the face...**

**Said you did something and he screamed at you? What happened?**

**From: Stan M.**

He pushed the little green 'send' button on his cell phone. After about 2 minutes of curious waiting, the phone buzzed, notifying Stan that he had received a new text message. It was from Kenny. _'Yes!' _Stan thought. _'Now I can finally figure out what happened!' _He eagerly opened the message and read:

**To: Stan M.**

**I kissed him. :)**

**From: Kenny M.**

"What? Kissed? Kenny KISSED Kyle? Holy shit! Kenny's _gay?_ Kenny McCormick- the 9th grader who was like the horniest guy in the school _kissed _my best friend? Fuck, dude!" Stan wanted to scream, but he only shouted it in his unbelieving mind. Another buzz went off from his phone. The text read:

**To: Stan M.**

**He's a damn good kisser, too!**

**I could have sworn he liked it!**

**From: Kenny M.**

To this, Stan screamed.

7:30-Broflovski Residence

"Happy anniversary, Mom and Dad," Kyle mumbled extendedly as he hopped out of the car.

"Thank you, Kyle," Mrs. Broflovski replied dreamily, staring at her husband.

"Dinner was delicious," Ike added, his Canadian head flapping.

"I know, but that Indian restaurant was kinda sketchy," Kyle whispered so that only his little brother could hear.

"Totally," Ike agreed. "Dad, can I stay up to watch American Chopper?"

"No, Ike. You and Kyle need to go to bed early," Mr. Broflovski replied.

"Why?" Ike whined. He was about seven years older, and complained a lot more.

"Dude, trust me. You want to go to bed early so that you don't hear what their doing at like eleven," Kyle advised. "Trust me," he said again. As Kyle made his way up to his room, he thought about the crappy day he'd had. First, he'd lost his Math homework. That sucked to begin with! Secondly, he was sure that he'd bombed the language arts test that he took. Then, to top it all off, he had to go out to some shabby Indian restaurant with his family for his parent's anniversary dinner.

Then... well there was what Kenny did. Kyle still wasn't sure if that sucked or- What was he thinking? Of course it sucked! Having one of your best friends kiss you, scratch that, attack you with his lips, would definitely suck... If you hadn't liked it! There was no denying that Kyle liked it... But he wasn't gay! How could you like making out with a guy behind the school building and not be gay? You couldn't. Especially if you hated kissing girls... "I guess I just don't want to admit that I am" Kyle whispered as he sat down on his bed.

The most shocking part was that Kenny had made the first move! Kyle- and all of the guys- had always thought Kenny liked girls. Now, he knew differently. The redhead replayed the erotic moment in his head:

_"Kyle!" Kenny had called out. Kyle faced the direction in which he heard his name called._

_ "Kenny? What are you doing behind the cafeteria?" he had asked, a frown crossing his face._

_ "Shh! Just come over here and look at what I found!" the blond had said. Kyle walked over to where his friend was standing. _

_ "What? I don't see anyth-" was all he had managed to say before Kenny smashed their lips together. All Kyle remembered was feeling shock, not regret, or the urge to stop. Kenny had pushed his red-haired crush against the wall and intertwined his fingers with him. Their lips moved in sync as the poor boy's tongue flicked against Kyle's own. He had closed his eyes almost immediately. Kenny detached his lips from Kyle's, gasping for air. _

_ The Jew's eyes shot open. "Dude! What the fuck was that? You don't just kiss your friend! What the- Shit dude!" Kyle screamed. "What were you thinking? Kenny? Holy fucking shit!" The yelling was mostly out of shock, not anger. Kenny had been expecting this. After all, nobody knew Kenny was bi._

Kyle couldn't pretend that he disliked the kiss. Actually, he liked it very much, but was just afraid to admit it. An annoying buzz caused him to open his eyes. Kyle checked his phone to see that he had one new text:

**To: Kyle B.**

**Knock Knock!**

**From: Kenny M.**

Just then he heard tapping at his window. "What the-?" he asked to himself. Kyle looked out the glass to see Kenny, sitting on a tree branch outside his window.

"Dude! Let me in!" Kenny said through the glass. Kyle couldn't refuse. He unlocked his window and helped the Blondie in.

"What are you doing here?" he gasped.

"I came here to see you!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Dude! Keep it down!" Kyle hushed. "Look Kenny, about earlier-" the redhead started to explain.

"I know, I know. You loved it." Kenny smiled. Kyle laughed. It was true.

"Yes, but I- I don't want anybody knowing, got it?"

"Oops! I kinda told someone" he said sheepishly.

"Who?" Kyle panicked.

"Um, don't be pissed but I told Stan," What? Oh Fuck!

"Shit," he whispered. "Well, its okay I guess. He should understand. He already knows, I think."

"That your gay? Dude, everybody knows," Kenny giggled.

"Except me, huh? Well I do know now," Kyle said, still a little shocked by the fact that Kenny had climbed a tree and gotten into his room through a window. "I didn't know that you were gay, dude!"

"Oh I'm not," Kenny smiled. What?

"Uh dude, do you remember kissing me or not, because-" The redhead started.

"I mean I know I'm not straight, but I'm bi, Ky," Oh, that made sense. "So uh..." Kenny tried.

"Oh shut up! You talk to much," the Jew laughed before gently pecking him on the lips. '_Yeah, this is definitely what I'm attracted to, whether I like it or not,' _Kyle thought before embracing the blond again. The two guys made out passionately for a while, giggling and laughing quietly... Until-

"Dude, what the fuck?" Stan's voice exploded in the doorway of Kyle's room.

"Shit!" Kyle mumbled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

** Shit, guys, I need to update quicker. Well, I hope you enjoy the continuation of _-insert ghetto voice here-_ Kenny did what now? **

**~Heron**

POV~ 3d person

The raven gawked at the scene before him with wide eyes. "Dude!"

Kyle started blushing furiously, and scooted himself away from Kenny. An awkward silence grew as Stan hovered in the doorway, not sure if he should leave, yell, ask a million questions, or explode. Kyle peeked up at his best friend, meeting an ice cold glare that could shatter bones. Stan's glare was intense, to put it simply. While the red-head and the ebon had some-what of a staring contest, Kenny ran his hand through his sandy colored hair and laughed.

"Well, this sure is awkward," the blond's voice was quiet, but managed to get Stan's attention.

"Awkward? Really, Ken, all you can come up with is 'awkward'?" the brunette snorted, moving his gaze towards Kenny.

"C'mon, Stan, it isn't that bad. I-it's not really you're _business_, anyways," Kyle retorted, crossing his arms in frustration. _Why the hell is it such a big deal to him? It doesn't concern him, at all, _the Jew mentally screamed.

Stan looked back over to Kyle, and raised an eyebrow. "So, it's not my _business _if my super best friend, since kindergarten, kept the fact that he's GAY away from me? Not at all," he rolled his eyes.

Kenny felt that this was more of an issue between Stan and Kyle, and didn't want to get involved more than he already was. He felt the urge to leave, like, quickly. Before things got ugly. "Hey, guys, let's not fight. I should probably be getting out of here-"

"Why would it be? Does it effect you-who I may or may not like? Does it change our friendship in ANY way?" the ginger half-shouted, glowering at his best friend. Kenny felt reaaaaally uncomfortable now- this was definitely between the two. His eyes darted back and forth, looking at Kyle, and then at Stan.

"I really should go-" he started, before being cut off by Stan's bitter voice. Neither were paying attention to him.

"I guess so," he muttered, coldly. And to Kyle's ears, the words were harsh. The red-head was taken-aback.

Kenny jumped up from the bed and made a break for it. He threw himself out the window, and landed in the tree. "Damn, they need to sort out their issues," the blond grumbled.

"How can you say that?" Kyle gasped, staring with painful eyes at his best friend.

"The fact that you kept something from me. It hurts."

"So, it's not 'cause I might be gay?"

"Of course not, dude. I'm not against gays. I _a__m _against friends keeping stuff from their friends, though," Stan frowned, and leaned against the door. Kyle heaved a sigh of relief.

The Jew hopped up from the bed and walked towards Stan. "I'm sorry, Stan. I-I know what you mean. I guess I shouldn't keep anything from a super best friend. So, I won't do it again. Seriously, I'm sorry," he said in a soft tone. The raven rolled his eyes.

"Now, THAT'S what I want to hear," he smiled. "And it's okay.. maybe I overreacted.. just a little," he mumbled before putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder. The red-head gave him a look that said: 'Just a little?'.

Stan and Kyle both laughed at themselves before sitting down and talking for a little while. Kenny came up in conversation.

"Is he a good kisser?" Stan chuckled, laughing at his own question. He didn't really expect Kyle to answer seriously.

"Absolutely. He does this thing with his tongue- it's kinda like he's purring into your mouth, ya know?" he giggled. Stan just gave him a weird look, and shook his head. That's when something occurred to Kyle. Talking about the blond had made him realize that he wasn't even in the room anymore. _The Hell? _"Uh, Stan?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Kenny?"

**THE END**

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()~

**A/N:**

** Okay, so, I know that freaking sucked. And so did the ending. I just had to update, sorry. Please don't flame. Dx**


End file.
